Nanostructured materials have been made by several different techniques, such as by conventional photolithography, e-beam writing, depositing nanowire arrays, growing nanostructures on the surface of a substrate, or by soft lithography techniques. The shape of the nanostructures, as well as their mechanical, thermal, magnetic, and other physical properties have been limited by the available fabrication methods. New fabrication methods that enable a range of nanostructured materials having a wider range of structures and physical properties are desirable.